heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Obake
Daddy Genius Freak |occupation = Student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Supervillain |home = His lair off the coast of San Fransokyo |gender = Male |species = Human |hair_color = Black with a red streak |eye_color = Blue |skin = Pale |personality = Cruel, merciless, mysterious, intellectual, ambitious, ruthless, calm, dark, intimidating, ominous, quirky, manipulative, crafty, murderous, confident, opportunistic, cold, sinister, insane, amoral |affiliations = San Fransokyo Institute of Technology |family = Trina (creation/"daughter") |minions = Yama, Globby (formerly), Mad Jacks, Noodle Burger Boy, Momakase, Baymax (temporarily) |enemies = Hiro Hamada, Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go Go Tomago, Baymax, Alistair Krei, Professor Granville, Globby |likes = Science, success, robotics, potential, intelligence, Lenore Shimamoto, William Shakespeare, Hiro Hamada |dislikes = Incompetence, failure, Professor Granville, talkative henchmen, Trina's "trinkets", limits |powers = Genius level intellect |possessions = Watch Graphene knife Black market chip Micro drones CPU Robot |shows = Big Hero 6: The Series |voice = Andrew Scott }} 'Obake '''is the main antagonist of the first season of ''Big Hero 6: The Series. He was designed by Yuhki Demers and voiced by Andrew Scott. Background Born Bob Aken, he was a genius similar to Hiro Hamada and the star student to Professor Grace Granville. She saw potential in Bob Aken and gave him free range to the lab, even extra hours. However, he went too far in his experiments and his energy amplifier he was working on went awry, causing Bob to be further injured . He was sent to a hospital for medical treatment. Granville she felt responsible for the student and she retired. However, she keep the failed amplifier as a paperweight and a reminder of that day. Though he survived, Bob wasn't the same. He suffered from a brain damage and never fully recovered from the event. Going by the supervillain name "Obake," he began developing plans in rebuilding San Fransokyo in his own image. Personality Obake is essentially a darker version of Hiro. He was once a prized student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Now a shady and mysterious figure, Obake has been driven to insanity due to a head injury from an accident when he was a young man. When he was younger, Obake was apparently a teenage genius, similar to fourteen-year-old Hiro Hamada. He was once close with his professor, Grace Granville, who gave Obake (then known as Bob Aken) free range to the labs, even after hours. He became to reckless in his studies, which led him to nearly dying when creating an energy amplifier. Professor Granville saw a lot of good in him and thought he would be one of the best. However, Obake's arrogance got hte better of him and iwhen he tried building a powerful energy source, it cost him his intelligence and got him horribly injured It rendered him unable to tell right from wrong, as pointed out by Baymax when he scanned him in "Countdown to Catastrophe." Physical Description ''Big Hero 6: The Series'' First Attempts Remaining behind the scenes, Obake hires Yama to steal remnants of the energy amplifier that he had created twenty years prior from his old teacher, who has been using it as a paper weight. Yama fails to get it back because Hiro stole it back before he and his friends escaped. Obake nearly kills Yama for his failure but sees potential in the robotic armies that his subordinate has created. Though Mr. Yama attempts to think that the army of Baymax is better than a worthless paperweight, Obake still says it is not enough and has the army of Baymaxes steal the remnants of the amplifier. However, the first part of his plan fails due to the efforts of Big Hero 6, a team that Obake begins spying on. In his lair, Obake watches a news feed about Big Hero 6 recently defeating the team, High Voltage He eventually meets Globby, and hires him to steal a priceless painting made by Lenore Shimamoto. Obake asks if Globby was successful, and the monster admits it is. Based on this fact, Obake takes interest into his form while also taking the painting from the purple glob monster. Obake reveals that the artist Shimamoto is of no interest of him before he proceeds to destroy the painting and reveals that Shimamoto the scientist is of a greater one while pulling out blueprints of a machine that will help with his plans. Big Hero 6's Identity In an attempt to getting Alastair Krei being paranoid, Obake anonymously sells Krei an expensive chip on the black market and hiring the Mad Jacks to attempt to steal what Krei bought. In reality, this is all a ploy to get Krei so paranoid, that he will insert the "chip" Obake sold him in order to hack into Krei Tech Industries. However, when the trio of criminals fail due to the influences of Hiro and his teammates, Obake mocks the Mad Jacks for losing to a child and his robot and then orders the Jacks to finish the job but remains impressed with tenaciousness of the fourteen-year old and wonders what it will take to lay Hiro low, unaware that he is sickening with a fever. When they retrieve the chip, the Jacks give Big Hero 6 the chase as Obake makes his escape back to his lair. His plan to infiltrate Krei Tech is successful, as Krei becomes too paranoid in giving his chip to his security team and decides to view the files within the disk himself. However the chip turns out to be a bug, as Obake is able to break in through their network and learn the identity of the boy he is interested in: Hiro Hamada. In order to learn of the remaining five members, Obake steals and reprograms Noodle Burger Boy to learn of Big Hero 6's identities. Through the robot's analysis Obake then obtains the remaining five members of Big Hero 6: Baymax, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi and Go Go. Obake's Mysterious Plan Sending Globby to a bank but not to steal anything, Obake has him plant doubt in Hiro's mind to see how the boy genius will react. Of course, he does not expect to see that Hiro has developed a suit that gives him superhuman strength. However, Obake says that while it was predictable, it was actually quite impressive. He later goes to spy on Hiro to see how Globby is affecting the young man by going to the Lucky Cat Café, being served by Aunt Cass, who is disturbed by his shady personality. He reveals to his minions that the seed of doubt in Hiro's mind was because he wanted to see how smart Hiro was. When Globby asks how intelligent the kid is, Obake reveals that the boy is very smart. Disguising himself as a historian who works at the museum, he tricks Honey Lemon into giving him Shimamoto's journal which he needs to find the formulas that Shimamoto wrote down for her machine that caused the Great Catastrophe. Finding Honey Lemon's student ID, Obake reasons that Big Hero 6 will find him and puts out elaborate traps while viewing the diary. When they find him reading the diary, Obake traps the team in various containment units to give him more time to view the journal. He finishes scanning it with his glasses when the big Hero 6 escape their imprisonments. Complimenting on their intelligence, he disappears in the dark. He leaves behind the dairy he stole from Honey Lemon while also leaving them a note that they will meet again while also signing his name below. Scanning through her pages in the lair, Obake finds them when her formulas are revealed in invisible ink and now Obake wonders where to begin. Sometime later, Obake breaks Momakase, another one of Big Hero 6's enemies, out of prison by disguising himself as a guard and giving her a card for her to escape. They forge an alliance when Obake reveals to her that he is tired of Big Hero 6's interferences with his plan and reveals to Momakase that he and her share a mutual distaste for the team of college students. They both set out a trap, where Obake provides with her for a trap for Hiro and his friends. After leaving the island they trapped the heroes and Karmi on, Obake reveals that he does indeed have plans for Hiro, and knows if he is smart enough, the boy and his friends will be able to escape. Later playing a minor role again, Obake hacks into Professor Granville's security system into thinking her and Hiro are threats to the school. While hiding from the deadly robots, Granville tells Hiro of what one of her star students did that caused her to quit. Fred manages to save Granville and Hiro by tricking all the security robots to see each other as a threat. Hiro promises Granville that he will not end up like her student from twenty years ago. From the other side, Obake glares at Granville darkly while watching her clean up the mess left by the robots. Building a crab-like robot, Obake has it spy on Hiro and Baymax when they are retrieving Wasabi's car at the bottom of the ocean. He is interrupted in research when one of Big Hero 6's old foes, Baron von Streamer appears. After spying on Big Hero 6 in Fred's room and learns what Steamer is planning via a camera in a red dragon statue, Obake realizes this villain could ruin his plan by using the water to wipe out San Fransokyo and decides to help big Hero 6 in stopping him. During their attack on Steamer, Obake hacks into Big Hero 6's comm-links and tells Hiro that for a child prodigy, he is truly a disappointment. Obake advises him to "think bigger" about Steamer's endgame before signing off their com-links. After steamer is out of the way, he continues on with his deadly assault on San Fransokyo. He eventually learns of Hiro's history of bot-fighting and has his robotic daughter, Trina lure Hiro back into this old lifestyle. However, it ultimately fails when Hiro realizes that Trina is behind the attacks on innocent civilians. Angered by her failure, Obake orders Trina to show him something useful rather than show him her useless trinkets. Trina shows him that Hiro had turned from bot fighting because his brother helped him turn his whole life around. Angered they denied the boy "freedom" when they offered it to him, Obake tells Trina that it is "time to move forward" with his plan. Taking Hiro's connection to his brother to his advantage, Obake plants virtual reality contacts in the human members of Big Hero 6 with their greatest fears and for Hiro, see his brother's image. The allusion lures young Hiro back into the haunted house. Voicing Tadashi, Obake attempts to convince Hiro he doesn't need limits to hold back his intelligence and to quit working on Baymax. Hiro realizes that Tadashi would never say those things to him and realizes what Obake had done to him: the contract lenses were earlier planted when they visited the haunted house during Halloween. Having voiced Hiro's brother, Obake calls Hiro a clever boy for figuring it out before Hiro removed the contact lenses, realizing Tadashi was never there to begin with. The episode ends with Obake having found footage of Tadashi testing Baymax and gathering information on Hiro's older brother and looking on as his machine is being built. Final Plans and Defeat Obake reveals to Hiro that he plans to create a star that will destroy all of San Fransokyo, killing everyone inside, and rebuild the city in his own image and eventually, the entire world. It also turns out he manipulated Hiro into creating the energy amplifier he needed to enact his deadly machine and wants Hiro to be his student through it all, but the teenager refuses. He is nearly successful in this plan but thanks to Big Hero 6, they are able to save the city from Obake’s deadly plan. Realizing everything he worked hard to build is crumbling, Obake instead decided to die with everything he worked hard for. Baymax and Hiro went to see if Obake survived but are unsuccessful. All that is left of him was his purple chip. Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Animated characters